Mirrors
by heidipoo
Summary: Daniel reflects on his relationship with Brie and realizes she is the one.


**Author's Note: Hola lovely readers, this little oneshot or song fic, or whatever you want to call it is based on the song Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. I just wanted to write it because I adore this couple and I'm stepping out of my comfort zone by writing this. So, leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks, and enjoy.**

* * *

It was really quiet in the hotel room that Daniel Bryan shared with his longtime girlfriend, Brie Bella, who was already asleep in the huge king sized bed. Daniel, on the other hand, was wide awake and he couldn't help but to observe his girlfriend as she lay resting in his embrace.

_Aren't you something to admire?_  
_'Cause your shine is something like a mirror._  
_And I can't help but notice, y__ou reflect in this heart of mine.  
__If you ever feel alone and t__he glare makes me hard to find..._  
_Just know that I'm always __parallel on the other side._

Inhale, exhale. Brie's chest arose and fell with each breath she took. The smell of her fresh honeysuckle shampoo lingered in the air as Daniel held her. She looked ravishing in the moonlight that shone through the hotel room window, with her chocolate-brown waves of hair disheveled around the pillow. Her skin was a very pale white, almost ghostly as if she would disappear in seconds. The bearded man tightened his muscular arms around her, and smiled to himself. He truly cherished Brie. She was his soul mate, his true love, his other half; all the clichés rolled up into one.

_'__Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul, I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go.  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through.  
You just gotta be strong..._

Daniel wasn't questioning Brie's love for him, not at all, he just hoped she felt all that and some more for him. After all, what was the point of one-sided love? But he knew that she loved him back. They had talk about marriage, and having kids, and just painting a future outside of the WWE together. It was what he wanted, and she wanted it too.

_'Cause I don't want to lose you now._  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me._  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart, i__s a space that now you hold._  
_Show me how to fight for now a__nd I'll tell you, baby, it was easy._  
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out._  
_You were right here all along._

It's not like Daniel had been in a lot of other relationships, but the ones he had been in weren't too serious. Nothing more than a couple of dates, and then he would say that the girl was too different and it wouldn't work out. But with Brie, everything was different. He felt complete, for lack of a better word, and he felt at home.

_It's like you're my mirror._  
_My mirror staring back at me._  
_I couldn't get any bigger, w__ith anyone else beside of me._  
_And now it's clear as this promise._  
_That we're making two reflections into one._  
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror._  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me._

He knew he was being cheesy and corny, but come on, what man wouldn't marvel if he had a mate like Brie? She was perfect, in every single way, and that's why he couldn't take his eyes off her in this moment. That's why he was watching her in her sleep, wondering what in the world she could be dreaming about and hoping that she was dreaming about him.

_Aren't you somethin', an original?_  
_'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample._  
_And I can't help but stare, 'cause __I see truth somewhere in your eyes._  
_I can't ever change without you._  
_You reflect me, I love that about you._  
_And if I could, I would look at us all the time._

Daniel knew that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, and that Brie Bella, was in fact the one for him. He tightened his hold around her slender waist, and that's when her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at seeing Daniel's sleepy face.

_'__Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul, I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go.  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through.  
You just gotta be strong..._

"Is something wrong?" Brie asked as she propped herself up on her elbow beside her boyfriend. Daniel chuckled, of course she would think that something is wrong. She was always so caring about other people and hardly thought of herself. She was a beautiful person; inside and out.

"Nah." Daniel answered. "I was just thinking." He added.

_'Cause I don't want to lose you now._  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me._  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart, i__s a space that now you hold._  
_Show me how to fight for now a__nd I'll tell you, baby, it was easy._  
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out._  
_You were right here all along._

"Thinking?" Brie questioned as she ran her small hand through his beard. "About what?"

"You." Daniel breathed, answering her question with a simple answer.

Brie laughed, "Good thoughts, I hope."

"They are." Daniel reassured.

_It's like you're my mirror._  
_My mirror staring back at me._  
_I couldn't get any bigger, w__ith anyone else beside of me._  
_And now it's clear as this promise._  
_That we're making two reflections into one._  
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror._  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me._

"Care to share?" Brie asked.

Daniel shrugged, "Just that I love you." He answered simply again.

"I love you too." She replied. "Now, come on, there has to be more than that." She teased. "What else were you thinking about?"

_Yesterday is history._  
_Tomorrow's a mystery._  
_I can see you lookin' back at me._  
_Keep your eyes on me._  
_Baby, keep your eyes on me._

"I was just thinking, that Brie," Daniel started. "I want to marry you." He finished and it was quiet in the luxurious hotel room. Brie didn't know what to say. "Did you hear me?" Daniel asked as he looked over at his longtime girlfriend.

"Y-Yeah, it's just... I wasn't expecting that." She replied quietly.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now." He said.

"Oh my gosh, Daniel, are you proposing right now?" Brie asked as stared into her boyfriend's eyes. Where was this all coming from? Did he magically just have a huge realization while she was sleeping?

_'Cause I don't want to lose you now._  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me._  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart, i__s a space that now you hold._  
_Show me how to fight for now a__nd I'll tell you, baby, it was easy._  
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out._  
_You were right here all along._

"I guess I am." Daniel replied with a small smile. "Brie, will you marry me?" The bearded man asked.

"Of course." Brie answered as she pulled her significant other in for a chaste kiss.

_It's like you're my mirror._  
_My mirror staring back at me._  
_I couldn't get any bigger, w__ith anyone else beside of me._  
_And now it's clear as this promise._  
_That we're making two reflections into one._  
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror._  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me._

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah... Definitely not my best. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
